


Weighed Blanket

by CharmyWizard



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Shenanigans, Weighted Blanket, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: Donnie is about to pull another all nighter. Unfortunately for him, he has a worthy rival to threaten his productivity inspired by @void-inked-pen so blame them!
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Weighed Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoidInkedPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInkedPen/gifts).



  
“Leo I can hear you back there.”

Leo couldn’t help but grin, it wasn’t that he was trying to be all that sneaky. But he had thought with Donnie so focused on his coding he wouldn’t hear him coming, “What gave me away?”

“Well gee, maybe it was that maniacal giggling you’ve been doing?” Don glances at him from over his glasses with a less then impressed look. Leo made sure to give a bigger smile before twisting into a handstand, “OK you caught me,”

“Yeah, so shoo.” He says waving his hand like one would gesture at a annoying dust bunny or, in this case, a annoying brother. Leo rights himself and skips on over, dropping his chin down on Don’s scalp, despite Dons squawk at his sudden invasion of privacy, “whatcha doing?”

“Minding my own business like you should be doing.” Don shifts around to try and free his scalp but Leo has already wrapped his arms around Dons collarbone to peer down at Don’s computer screen. When he had checked on Don earlier that day (with a sandwich in hand that Don refused to eat until Leo threatened to sit on him) Don had been working on rewiring one of his battle shells, which shouldn’t of taken that long so Leo hadn’t been worried. But judging by the thick notebook by Don’s hand marked ‘shit that needs got done’ not only was Donnie planning on pulling another all nighter, but never planned on sleeping for the rest his life “Well actually I’m getting ready to go catch some z’s.” He says twisting his head to squish his cheek on Don’s scalp, “Like a certain someone should be doing.”

“Hm.” Don looks up from his screen as though in thought, “You know what you are right. Mikey’s been sleeping in a lot lately, so you should go make sure he’s in bed.”

“Wh-I’m talking about you dingus.” Leo said poking Donnie hard in the cheek, not to mention he had already checked on Mikey a bit ago to make sure he was in bed ( The youngest _had_ been sleeping a lot lately) “You need to go to bed.”

“I could, or I could-,” Donnie grabs the finger that had poked him and bit it hard enough for Leo to squeak in pain and jump away, “HOW DARE YOU!!” Leo shrieks in dramatics that doesn’t match the situation at all, ”That was my second favorite pointer finger! You almost ended my shadow puppet career!!” He looks down at his assaulted finger mournfully, “there there my sweet.” He said stroking it with his other hand, “You will grace the shadows with your presence again.” Before glaring back to where Donnie had returned to coding, “You are SO annoying!”

“I guess you would know, seeing as you’re the KING of annoying.”

Leo opens his mouth to rebuttal but instead pouts. It was so like Donnie to use a compliment to throw him off. (Not that most people thought being annoying was a good thing, but to be the KING of annoying was atleast a accomplishment). Leo glances around the room to where a familiar oddly thick purple blanket was hanging off the side of Don’s bed. With a grinch like smile, he went and picks it up, “Donnnnnnie, you have to the count of three to go to bed.”

“Or else wh-“don fell silent when he saw the blanket in Leo’s hands. The soft shell narrows his eyes at Leo, “you wouldn’t.”

“Ooooh dear brother, I would.” Leo holds up the heavy blanket by the corners, “You had your chance. Now face the consequences. One-“

Donnie was already out of his seat and putting his chair in between him and Leo, “Leo I swear to pizza if you come near me with that thing-“

“Twwooooo.”

“-I’M GOING TO SET YOU ON FIRE-“

“TOOLATEI’MALREADYHOT THREEEEE!” Leo lunges across the room, but Donnie had already kicked his rolling chair in his way before ducking around him. Leo trips over the chair for a moment before regaining his stance and putting the blanket over his shoulder, “YOU CANT RUN FOREVER!!!!!” Leo calls before running out of the bed room. Donnie was already across the lair, “Oh you watch me! I’ve been running away from my problems for YEARS!’

Leo pauses for a sec, “Well that’s concerning but I’ll worry about that later.” Before lunging again, holding up the weighted blanket like a demonic burrito shell. Only to have a basketball bounce against his face and sending him falling hard to the ground. “OW! Jerk pants!”

Don pauses in scaling the half pipe “My bad I didn’t mean to hit you that hard you ok?”

“Yeah.” Leo rubs his beak on the back of his nose, “My face is to pretty to be ruined by something like a basketball,”

“And with that you loose my sympathy.” Don again made a run up the halfpipe. Leo grabs the basketball that Don had thrown at him and threw it hard at Don’s hands that had just grabbed the top of the ramp. Don releases with a shriek and fell backwards. Leo leapt back to his feet and opened the blanket back up, “Gotcha!” catching Donnie in the blanket and his arms. The two brothers falling back hard on the floor in a impromptu wrestling match as the two squirm and fought each-other with loud shouts (“GO TO HELL!’!” “I’D JUST TAKE YOU WITH ME!”). Neither of them noticing Splinter standing at the kitchen entrance with a plate of cake watching the fight with nothing short of bewilderment before turning and going back into the kitchen with a air of ‘where I did I go wrong’.

As quick as the wresting match started it ended, Leo sat up with his fists in the air, “VICTORREEEYYYYYY!!!” He shouts into the lair (followed by a loud ‘shush’ from Raph’s room). His opponent, the unbeatable insomniac, was wrapped up in the thick weighted blanket that Leo had swaddled him up in like a burrito, fast asleep as though a moment ago he hadn’t been biting Leo’s wrists to try and free himself like a rabid vegan, “You are going to thank me for this later, brother!”he said as he carefully lifted the burritoed brother over his shoulder and marched proudly back to Don’s room

Of course, the next morning when Leo found that all his Jupiter Jim action figures had been frozen in a block of jello, he realized he was never going to be thanked. 


End file.
